


Déjà Vu

by spikewriter



Series: A Symphony of Ten [15]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2764976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewriter/pseuds/spikewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackie and the Doctor have a little talk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Déjà Vu

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Day Fifteen of my 2009 Advent Calendar, and edited for posting here. Companion piece to [Trim](http://archiveofourown.org/works/312701), written for Day Three.

_Snip._

"I really shouldn't be surprised that if you were going to appear full-grown out of who-knows-what, your hair would be a complete mess."

The Doctor couldn't help the feeling of déjà vu as he sat in Jackie Tyler's kitchen. It was certainly bigger than the old flat back at the Powell Estate, filled with the best and brightest appliances Vitex profits could buy, but with a towel wrapped around the upper portion of his body and Jackie wielding the shears with her usual vigor, it felt as if he'd been here before. "We're going to have to go shopping for you, too. That suit's seen better days and you need something more than those sweat pants Pete lent you. I'm surprise they even stay up; if anything, you're skinnier than I remember."

Yup, same old Jackie. A second marriage, much more money, perhaps a bit better dressed and definitely a better dye job, but underneath it all, she was still the woman who'd welcomed him into her home even as she raged about the fact he was dragging her daughter all over the universe. He never thought he'd be so glad to have her around.

"Still, I suppose you can't help it. I mean, universe ending, reality being blown up, daleks everywhere -- not really the time to worry about whether or not you need a trim. At least taking care of it now gives us a chance to chat."

There was something to strike fear into his one heart. "What would you like to talk about? I'm curious about the weather patterns; Pete told me back when --" he paused, not really wanting to touch on Canary Wharf, "well, he said there were tremendous changes and I was wondering if --"

"I think we should talk about Rose."

The Doctor shut his mouth. He wasn't certain where he stood with Rose; there'd been the beach, but emotions had been running high and once the adrenalin stopped pumping, they'd found themselves eying one another a bit warily. There were moments, such as when she'd insisted what name he took on didn't matter because he was simply the Doctor, but most of the time it felt as if they were back in the TARDIS after the first time she'd seen him regenerate. And now Jackie wanted to talk to him about her daughter.

_Snip._

"How are you two getting along? I mean, I know a week isn't long, but you can't blame me for being curious."

"Oh, you know. We're just rattling along like we always do. Me and Rose, Shiver and Shake."

"I know you two are rattling on; no one can get a word in edgewise when you two are together. That's not what I'm talking about. How is it between you ? What do you say to one another where you're not being clever?"

The Doctor didn't reply, staring at the crayon drawings posted on the brushed steel refrigerator doors. Jackie sighed. "I see."

_Snip._

"You have to give her time. It's all a bit of a shock to her. She really was convinced she was never coming back here. She was going to find you or die trying."

There was no way to respond to that because he'd figured that out without too much difficulty. Didn't help that the decision hadn't been his but he was the one to live with it.

Jackie shifted, catching his fringe between two fingers. "Won't even pretend to understand how we ended up with two of you, but I know from experience that building a new life isn't easy. Pete and I had our problems when we first got together because he is so like my Pete was, but there are little things that different. For thing, he knows how to make a budget and stick to it. But it's too easy to look at the other person and see the one you lost."

Another thing he didn't really need to hear or respond to because he could see it in Rose's eyes. Not all the time, but there were still enough moments that he felt himself on edge, wondering how he was lacking.

"You need time, too," she said. "A lot's happened to Rose since you last saw her. She's not quite the same as she was. You need to be able to see her as she is now, not as you remember. You have to have a little patience and let things happen. Don't rush her and it'll turn out fine. Long as you can laugh together, that's a good sign."

He risked shifting his head to look up at her. "When did you become so wise, Jackie Tyler?"

She smiled at him. "I think I always was. You just never stopped talking long enough to notice. Here." She caught his chin and turned his head slightly to the left. "Almost there, I think. We'll take you shopping tomorrow. I have to say I do fancy that blue on you..."


End file.
